<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terror by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352678">Terror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duff and Slash watch a horror movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duff McKagan/Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested by a anonymous Tumblr user.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be fair, Duff usually didn't get scared easily. </p><p>But Slash had quite the wide array of horror movies, ranging from the cheesy 50s to the occasionally legitimately scary 80s, and it was only natural for there to have been a movie tucked away in the crevices that would've scared the pants off of Duff. </p><p>It was also only in the reserves for Duff to have chosen that exact movie to watch on one cold, dark night. </p><p>"Are you sure, man?" Slash asked, leaning against the wall as Duff fiddled with the movie case. "That one's a real shocker." He lit a cigarette and smirked, as if the sight of what was about to happen was actually amusing him. </p><p>Duff scoffed. "When do I ever get scared, Slash?" He said. </p><p>"Rarely." Slash admitted. </p><p>"Exactly!" Duff opened the DVD player and put the disc inside. "We both know full and well that this will just be another one of those cheesy gorefest movies that you seem to love so much. Look! It even has a girl screaming on the cover! This is horror movie 101, Slasher, and I will not get scared by it." </p><p>Lo and behold, Duff did get scared by it. </p><p>At first, the movie didn't seem so bad - it seemed like some generic, cliche movie that had only come to life because of money, and although Slash didn't seem all that interested in the movie, Duff found himself enthralled by it. </p><p>Maybe it was because of how bored he was. </p><p>Yeah, that was it. </p><p>The plot didn't seem so scary - a bunch of dumb kids decided to play with a Ouija board, and then a bunch of weird shit started to go down. The acting was bad, the plot was cliche, and yet, there was something about it that made Duff stay. </p><p>And then the ghosts started appearing. </p><p>There were black shapes that crawled across the floor and hung from the walls, and demonic figures popped up from behind the protagonists. Duff jumped and flinched, which seemed to amuse Slash. </p><p>"What's so funny?" Duff muttered, peeking through a gap in his hands as one of the men creeped down a long, dark hallway with a flashlight. Usually, Duff would be making fun of such a decision, but he could barely speak. </p><p>"Nothin'." Slash said coyly. </p><p>Just as the response came to life, some sort of weird, elongated shadow appeared behind the guy's shoulder, and Duff screamed. </p><p>It wasn't a manly scream, either. </p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Duff cursed, while Slash started chuckling. </p><p>With a smile, Slash pat Duff's shoulder. "I told you." He said smugly. </p><p>Eventually, things went from weird to crazy, and what started off as creepy faces popping up from over shoulders turned into <em>a literal fucking monstrosity from hell speed-crawling across the goddamm floor.</em></p><p>Duff couldn't take it anymore - his masculinity be damned, he buried his face against the curve of Slash's shoulder, unable to face the sight of that damn movie anymore. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Slash asked, sounding like he was gritting his teeth to avoid lapsing into laughter again. </p><p>"I hate this movie." Duff said, holding onto Slash for dear life, like the guitarist was the only thing keeping a monster from crawling across the damn floor towards him. </p><p>Slash rubbed Duff's back as a scream echoed from the movie. "I'll protect you, ya big baby." He said, suspiciously pleased as he held Duff closer.</p><p>And Duff was too busy enjoying the feeling of bring so close to Slash that he forgoed a rebuttal, happy to just be there. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>